Your Fault
by Mad Mogg
Summary: Don't foist the blame onto someone else because it's yours and only yours. Deny it if you will, or rather try because deep within you can feel the truth. It was your doing, all yours. Warning: Character death.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider, not even nearly. However I do own any mistakes (in this ficlet), but somehow I doubt anyone wants to sue for those.

* * *

"You stare in disbelief, almost as though you didn't expect it. Horror engulfs your features because all you ever knew had been snatched from before you. Not in this instant, but it reminded you of it. You knew it was dangerous, you knew that this was slowly creeping its way through the gaps. Through the safety you thought belonged away from them, away from that. In a place you don't belong and you know you never will, don't deny it. You can't think properly, despite all you've seen because you never thought it would come to this.

Or you did, but you hoped it would not.

But it's all too late, too real. His features show fear, but his eyes are glassy and sightless. His dark hair is glistening with sweat, no longer spiked. Your blood runs cold because he's all too still. You'll never see another smile grace his lips again, nor another chortle of laughter, nor teasing words pass. You know why, it was your fault. But deep down you know you should have let go before this, it was your selfishness that caused this.

You do not shake off the arms that pull you away, although you fear they will be next. That they too will become absent in your void of a life, but your greed, it lets you cry into her shoulder, lets you try to fool yourself for a mere second that this is not of your doing, it lets everything get out of control this time. You thought you were above this- pretend as you may that you did not think such a thing- you were wrong.

This is your fault, yes. Watch as she dies too, watch as her once beautiful red hair whips slowly as she descends, the sun glinting off of her giving the perfect reflection and an insight to how she must feel. The fear, it courses through your body now. You know it well, but not well enough, but you have been offered kindness, a kindness you do not treasure as much as you should. See the pain. Look, because the fall was not far enough to kill. She'll feel that; the crunching of her bones and squashing of her organs, the impact, and the helplessness because there is no-one who will come to her aid. But before they get there, it'll all be solved. See? See it in slow motion? Watch as the bullet strikes her. Watch as it hits, watch the agony on her face. Imagine how she must feel, knowing you betrayed her. You broke your promise and you know it.

It won't be long before a second bullet joins the first, and you know it; you can remember it, see it for yourself now. Feel it within your very being, let it sink into your bones that the very last face she saw was yours. A reminder to her that it was you who caused all of this, you who didn't stop at ruining her life, but took the last few scraps and stone markers away, destroying it, leaving it beyond repair. Taking it away entirely.

You can struggle all you like, Alex Rider, because it might just be the last time you do. And let the last words you hear ring true, let them all know they are wrong and that you are nothing more than a selfish little boy with the luck of the devil. And all luck runs out. Because you must have known you'd be caught in the end, somewhere deep down. Below the layer of arrogance which riddle your black soul.

And as great effort is taken to ensure you get to blink, one last time, because in a few moments all the blood you spilt will be wasted, forgotten. Just like you will, no-one cares, and you are just aware enough to know recognise this last detail before the blackness you insatiably crave will finally reach you as you are granted one last offer of kindness, one you know within your very being you do not deserve

Remember, Alex Rider, Scorpia never forgets, Scorpia never forgives."

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was written because I had a dream of something simular, but the plot bunny was a bit messed up. So even though this is probably still awful, it's not quite as bad as it could have been ^_^.

And I was going to try second person, because I mainly write -on the occassions that I do- in third person and my English teacher demanded that we write our original writing coursework in first person. So I thought I'd give it a go, but it appears that this didn't want to turn out like I intended. So it just became ... this... *shrug* What can I say?

Oh, and although I have checked it over, it's probably, or rather most likely, to be riddled with mistakes.


End file.
